Teatarishidai Ni Hakusho Side Stories
by Katrynne
Summary: This is my boredom solution! This are all side stories to the popular  or so I wish to believe it is  fanfiction: Teatarishidai Ni Hakusho! The only characters belonging to me and TeresaShiho are Mo-mo, Faiyuki, and any other OC's that show up... CRACK!
1. Miss Matched

Community Service Hours…

This series of oneshots are based on the characters of the Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction, Teatarishidai Ni Hakusho. Plus, of course, the actual Yu Yu Hakusho characters (which I don't own by the way, if I did, Kurama would probably live in my closet ) SO! ENJOY AND READ TNH!(I suggest reading it first)  
.net/s/5145632/1/bTeatarishidai_b_bNi_b_bHakusho_b

Showing how one can handle themselves in the community with other people is important in the development of young teens and adolescence. Almost as important, in fact, as the studies that allow one to progress in the world. This is why in many places a minimum amount of community service hours is required to graduate with your diploma. What happens when the TNH gang are forced into doing their part in the community so they can graduate?

"Oh come on!" Yusuke complained, crossing his arms, "Don't we do enough for this damn city as it is?"

"Stop complaining," Kuwabara beamed, "I've already set up an appointment at the local animal care center! I get to take care of all the little kitties that don't have a home!" he started to mutter happily about his cat and all the kitties when I smirked playfully.

"Nehhh, Kuwabara?" I smiled, "When's your appointment?"

"Eh? It's at 3 today."

"It's 2:58." I grinned in a catlike manner as the boy screeched and booked it down the road, in a dead run for a building on the other side of town. "And Yusuke, why not volunteer at the hospital, or something. It would probably be easy work; I'm pretty sure you'd just sit there and welcome people… but there may be no spots left, it's so easy it goes quick…" with that Yusuke was gone as well.

"Hey, Yuki. Where's Kurama?" Mo-mo asked, as she finished filling out her application for volunteering at the local pool."

"Why would I know?" I sighed, with a shrug, "he's always busy. Anyways, Hiei, what are you gunna do?"

"Tch, it doesn't matter." Hiei smirked, "There is no wa-"

"Hieiiiii~" A familiar, and unwanted, voice sang out.

"What do you want, Koray?" Hiei growled up at his older replica.

"_You_ are going to miss an appointment at the local daycare!" Koray grinned widely, "Being the great father I am, I set up an appointment for you to volunteer there! And you WILL volunteer there, or Yukina's family is going to grow by two people."

"Damn it…" Hiei growled, as he moodily followed his father down the road.

"Well, I'm off." Mo-mo sighed, as she waved over her shoulder.

"Now I'm bored… and Kurama's busy at the gardens…"

Kurama

"Hi, Fai." Kurama smiled as I ran quickly to avoid getting soaked by the water sprinklers.

"Shuichi!" I smiled grabbing onto him as I tripped over the hose. "I'm so bored!" I sighed, "I wish I hadn't finished my hours now, but it was so easy to just babysit and not accept pay!"

"Well, I can't really help now; I'm scheduled for another few hours." Kurama sighed, as he pulled off a work glove and placed his hand on my head, "After maybe we can go to lunch or something." I sighed, but nodded.

"You know, you have really pretty flowers here." I smiled as I reached down to touch a petal.

"HEY! Minamino, are you slacking!" An older man yelled out as I froze, turning to look curiously at the man.

"No, I'm sorry." Kurama sweatdropped as the man grabbed one of the hoses lying in a garden three rows over and sprayed Kurama and I.

"NO SLACKING!"

"Ahh!" I jumped back, "I'm wet…" I whined, "Fine, fine. I'll come back in a few hours!" I turned to stick my tongue out at the old man, immaturely, but was met by another soaking. "Ahhh!" I whined as I jogged out of the garden.

Yusuke

I sighed, shaking my hair to get the water out of it, as I pulled the water out of my clothes using my energy. "Mean old man…" I muttered, as Yusuke ran by, "Yusuke!" I yelled out, catching his attention. I fell over laughing as he turned around, revealing the frilly pink apron he was wearing. I couldn't help but notice the matching headband with bunny ears and a slight touch of blush on his cheeks.

"Oh shut it!" he yelled out, crossing his arms, "This was the only job I could find!"

"Hey! Maid!" a drunken voice echoed from across the walkway, "Where's my drink!"

"Coming!" Yusuke called out, in a high feminine voice.

Finally getting over my laughter I continued down the street, towards the animal shelter.

Kuwabara

"KAZUMA!" I flinched as a loud female voice rang out, "PAY MORE ATTENTION TO THE DOGS!"

"But, but, but!" Kuwabara whined as he looked down at the many kittens playing around with each other. The tall woman stomped over to him and, grabbing him by the ear, dragged him over to the dog kennel.

"Here. Walk them." She said, as she handed Kuwabara a whole pile of leashes. Kuwabara didn't even have time to disagree before she rushed out the side door.

It took Kuwabara around 10 minutes to get the leashes on the dogs, and then force them out the door. I blinked in actual shock. There were around 12 dogs in total, from huge German shepherds to tiny toy poodles. The second they were all out Kuwabara was dragged down the street onto the sidewalk and out of vision; I didn't bother trying to follow. He would have a hard enough time dealing with all those dogs without somebody else to juggle; I chuckled to myself as I turned around and began the short walk to the pool.

Mo-mo

"Hey! Kid! I thought I told you that you have to take the test!" Mo-mo yelled, getting an irk mark as she grabbed a young boy and dropped him into the shallow end of the pool. "No slides, no diving board, and no deep-end until I give you the band that says you've done two lengths!"

"Come on lady!" The boy complained, before quickly getting dragged into a game of marco-polo.

"Why not punish me? I'm in the deep end." A brunette boy said as he winked at her.

"You're over age." She growled as she shoved him into the pool. "Damn pests."

"Mo-mo~" I sang out as I glomped her.

"No running on deck." She teased as she shoved me off. "What's up?"

"Nothing really; I'm only bored enough to create the apocalypse." I smiled.

"I see…" she frowned, eyeing me suspiciously, "well, I've gotta work, so unless you're here to swim go bug somebody else." She chuckled.

"You're meaaaan!" I whined, the screamed slightly as the young boy from before shoved me into the pool, fully clothed. "You. Are. Dead." I growled at the boy as I slowly rose out of the water. He squealed with laughter before disappearing into the large group of kids in the shallow end of the pool.

"So, you're friends with the lifeguard lady, huh?" the brunette man asked me. I turned and glared at him, then smiled at Mo-mo's laughing figure.

"Yup!" I grinned, "You know, she clearly has a thing for you. Just keep trying. The more she says 'no', the more she wants you to talk to her." I pulled myself out of the water, stuck my tongue out at a now fuming and glaring Mo-mo, and then left the pool, "See ya Mo-mo!"

"Oh, you better hope you don't." I heard her mutter before she turned to yell at the pesky guy again.

Hiei

"GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Hiei yelled at the little kid who had climbed up onto the roof of their playhouse, "I SAID GET DOWN DA-"

"Language!" I interrupted, scaring the hell out of Hiei, "A little distracted, Sparkey-chan?" I smiled.

"Ah! It's Fai!" All the kids yelled out, crowding around me, "Aren't you gunna come over to play anymore?" they asked, all in different timing.

"Maybe sometime, if your parents need me to." I smiled, "are you guys playing with Sparkey-chan?"

"You mean Mr. Hiei?" A young girl asked, and then she nearly broke out in tears, "He yells at us! He's no fun!" With that, the children broke out into a chant of 'No fun! No fun!'

"Aww, be nice." I smiled at Hiei, clearly superior in this situation. He, in turn, sent me a hateful glare. "Well, because 'Mr. Hiei' doesn't want my help, I should just leave."

"No! Don't go!" They kids yelled out, as some of the younger ones began to cry. A younger lady came out the front.

"Hiei, what's wrong with the children?" she blinked when she saw me, "And who are you?"

"I'm Aiyoku, Fai." I said with a bow, "A pleasure to meet you. I was just checking in on my friend, but it turns out, I've babysat most of the children." I messed up one of the boys' hair, "The rest I've met at parks and such while babysitting."

"I see. I'm Emi." I smiled at her, and kneeled down.

"You know kids," I whispered, "Mr. Hiei would like it a whole lot if you gave him a big, big hug." The kid's eyes lit up as they simultaneously glomped Hiei, who struggled under the pile of kids. I chuckled at the scene, just wondering what Yusuke would say if he were to see.

"Hiei, it's time for the kids to go nap, do you think you could cover it? Thank you." Emi smiled as she jogged out the exit and towards the department store.

"Well I'm off, unless…" I smiled knowingly at Hiei, there was NO WAY he could get these kids to bed without and experienced hand.

"Don't you dare." Hiei growled.

"Kids, would you like to explain manners to Mr. Hiei?" I smiled, raising one finger up in a teacher-like gesture.

"You say thank you after getting something, nice or not. You say please when you want something, or you say yes or say no." the children chimed in a memorized sync, like somebody who's saying the alphabet or a line to a poem.

Hiei twitched.

"Bye bye then~" I smiled.

"WAIT!" Hiei yelled out.

"Wait _what?_" I sang, still walking slowly to the exit as the kids began to complain and whine.

"Tch… Please wait." Hiei forced out in a pained voice.

"Oh what do you need, Hiei?" I said, as I turned around and smiled, "Just because you asked so _nicely._"

"Help me get these brats to bed." He growled, which resulted in crying and yelling from the insulted children.

"Pardon me? I didn't hear you properly, I don't think." I smiled as Hiei sent me the glare of all glares.

"_Please_ help me get these _children_ to bed." He growled through his teeth.

"Of course!" I smiled, "Children, would you care to show me how you guys get your futons out?" The children jumped up and into the house, rushing and arguing about who would do better. I followed in behind Hiei, who was cursing under his breath.

"Neh, neh! Mr. Hiei! Read us a story!" one of the braver boys complained.

"Read your own God da-" Hiei was once again cut off.

"Language~" I sang out. One of the girls, whose futon was close to me, yanked on my pant leg.

"Mr. Fai, could you please read us a story?" she asked, with a slight stutter, as the rest of the kids rang out with "Please and thank you!"

"Of course." I smiled, as I grabbed a book off the shelf.

"Hotaru no Hikari…"

~;`five minutes later`;~

"…After that, the two lived and glowed happily together on the banks of that stream. The end." I smiled, hearing the snores of all the children around the room. I had to retain my laughter as I noted that, Hiei too was asleep. "Of course… That means that I have to take advantage of this god given opportunity…" I sighed, "Well, let's see just how asleep he is." I grinned mischievously as I grabbed a permanent marker off the bench next to me and carefully began to doodle on Hiei's face. It would be a terrifying sight as soon as he found me, but oh well. It was so worth it.

These shorts are going to go on for whom knows how long… Until TNH ends, probably. See, Mo-mo is a slow writer, so I need something to entertain myself. Which is this. Enjoy


	2. Community Service

Community Service Hours…

This series of oneshots are based on the characters of the Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction, Teatarishidai Ni Hakusho. Plus, of course, the actual Yu Yu Hakusho characters (which I don't own by the way, if I did, Kurama would probably live in my closet ) SO! ENJOY AND READ TNH!(I suggest reading it first)  
.net/s/5145632/1/bTeatarishidai_b_bNi_b_bHakusho_b

Showing how one can handle themselves in the community with other people is important in the development of young teens and adolescence. Almost as important, in fact, as the studies that allow one to progress in the world. This is why in many places a minimum amount of community service hours is required to graduate with your diploma. What happens when the TNH gang are forced into doing their part in the community so they can graduate?

"Oh come on!" Yusuke complained, crossing his arms, "Don't we do enough for this damn city as it is?"

"Stop complaining," Kuwabara beamed, "I've already set up an appointment at the local animal care center! I get to take care of all the little kitties that don't have a home!" he started to mutter happily about his cat and all the kitties when I smirked playfully.

"Nehhh, Kuwabara?" I smiled, "When's your appointment?"

"Eh? It's at 3 today."

"It's 2:58." I grinned in a catlike manner as the boy screeched and booked it down the road, in a dead run for a building on the other side of town. "And Yusuke, why not volunteer at the hospital, or something. It would probably be easy work; I'm pretty sure you'd just sit there and welcome people… but there may be no spots left, it's so easy it goes quick…" with that Yusuke was gone as well.

"Hey, Yuki. Where's Kurama?" Mo-mo asked, as she finished filling out her application for volunteering at the local pool."

"Why would I know?" I sighed, with a shrug, "he's always busy. Anyways, Hiei, what are you gunna do?"

"Tch, it doesn't matter." Hiei smirked, "There is no wa-"

"Hieiiiii~" A familiar, and unwanted, voice sang out.

"What do you want, Koray?" Hiei growled up at his older replica.

"_You_ are going to miss an appointment at the local daycare!" Koray grinned widely, "Being the great father I am, I set up an appointment for you to volunteer there! And you WILL volunteer there, or Yukina's family is going to grow by two people."

"Damn it…" Hiei growled, as he moodily followed his father down the road.

"Well, I'm off." Mo-mo sighed, as she waved over her shoulder.

"Now I'm bored… and Kurama's busy at the gardens…"

Kurama

"Hi, Fai." Kurama smiled as I ran quickly to avoid getting soaked by the water sprinklers.

"Shuichi!" I smiled grabbing onto him as I tripped over the hose. "I'm so bored!" I sighed, "I wish I hadn't finished my hours now, but it was so easy to just babysit and not accept pay!"

"Well, I can't really help now; I'm scheduled for another few hours." Kurama sighed, as he pulled off a work glove and placed his hand on my head, "After maybe we can go to lunch or something." I sighed, but nodded.

"You know, you have really pretty flowers here." I smiled as I reached down to touch a petal.

"HEY! Minamino, are you slacking!" An older man yelled out as I froze, turning to look curiously at the man.

"No, I'm sorry." Kurama sweatdropped as the man grabbed one of the hoses lying in a garden three rows over and sprayed Kurama and I.

"NO SLACKING!"

"Ahh!" I jumped back, "I'm wet…" I whined, "Fine, fine. I'll come back in a few hours!" I turned to stick my tongue out at the old man, immaturely, but was met by another soaking. "Ahhh!" I whined as I jogged out of the garden.

Yusuke

I sighed, shaking my hair to get the water out of it, as I pulled the water out of my clothes using my energy. "Mean old man…" I muttered, as Yusuke ran by, "Yusuke!" I yelled out, catching his attention. I fell over laughing as he turned around, revealing the frilly pink apron he was wearing. I couldn't help but notice the matching headband with bunny ears and a slight touch of blush on his cheeks.

"Oh shut it!" he yelled out, crossing his arms, "This was the only job I could find!"

"Hey! Maid!" a drunken voice echoed from across the walkway, "Where's my drink!"

"Coming!" Yusuke called out, in a high feminine voice.

Finally getting over my laughter I continued down the street, towards the animal shelter.

Kuwabara

"KAZUMA!" I flinched as a loud female voice rang out, "PAY MORE ATTENTION TO THE DOGS!"

"But, but, but!" Kuwabara whined as he looked down at the many kittens playing around with each other. The tall woman stomped over to him and, grabbing him by the ear, dragged him over to the dog kennel.

"Here. Walk them." She said, as she handed Kuwabara a whole pile of leashes. Kuwabara didn't even have time to disagree before she rushed out the side door.

It took Kuwabara around 10 minutes to get the leashes on the dogs, and then force them out the door. I blinked in actual shock. There were around 12 dogs in total, from huge German shepherds to tiny toy poodles. The second they were all out Kuwabara was dragged down the street onto the sidewalk and out of vision; I didn't bother trying to follow. He would have a hard enough time dealing with all those dogs without somebody else to juggle; I chuckled to myself as I turned around and began the short walk to the pool.

Mo-mo

"Hey! Kid! I thought I told you that you have to take the test!" Mo-mo yelled, getting an irk mark as she grabbed a young boy and dropped him into the shallow end of the pool. "No slides, no diving board, and no deep-end until I give you the band that says you've done two lengths!"

"Come on lady!" The boy complained, before quickly getting dragged into a game of marco-polo.

"Why not punish me? I'm in the deep end." A brunette boy said as he winked at her.

"You're over age." She growled as she shoved him into the pool. "Damn pests."

"Mo-mo~" I sang out as I glomped her.

"No running on deck." She teased as she shoved me off. "What's up?"

"Nothing really; I'm only bored enough to create the apocalypse." I smiled.

"I see…" she frowned, eyeing me suspiciously, "well, I've gotta work, so unless you're here to swim go bug somebody else." She chuckled.

"You're meaaaan!" I whined, the screamed slightly as the young boy from before shoved me into the pool, fully clothed. "You. Are. Dead." I growled at the boy as I slowly rose out of the water. He squealed with laughter before disappearing into the large group of kids in the shallow end of the pool.

"So, you're friends with the lifeguard lady, huh?" the brunette man asked me. I turned and glared at him, then smiled at Mo-mo's laughing figure.

"Yup!" I grinned, "You know, she clearly has a thing for you. Just keep trying. The more she says 'no', the more she wants you to talk to her." I pulled myself out of the water, stuck my tongue out at a now fuming and glaring Mo-mo, and then left the pool, "See ya Mo-mo!"

"Oh, you better hope you don't." I heard her mutter before she turned to yell at the pesky guy again.

Hiei

"GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Hiei yelled at the little kid who had climbed up onto the roof of their playhouse, "I SAID GET DOWN DA-"

"Language!" I interrupted, scaring the hell out of Hiei, "A little distracted, Sparkey-chan?" I smiled.

"Ah! It's Fai!" All the kids yelled out, crowding around me, "Aren't you gunna come over to play anymore?" they asked, all in different timing.

"Maybe sometime, if your parents need me to." I smiled, "are you guys playing with Sparkey-chan?"

"You mean Mr. Hiei?" A young girl asked, and then she nearly broke out in tears, "He yells at us! He's no fun!" With that, the children broke out into a chant of 'No fun! No fun!'

"Aww, be nice." I smiled at Hiei, clearly superior in this situation. He, in turn, sent me a hateful glare. "Well, because 'Mr. Hiei' doesn't want my help, I should just leave."

"No! Don't go!" They kids yelled out, as some of the younger ones began to cry. A younger lady came out the front.

"Hiei, what's wrong with the children?" she blinked when she saw me, "And who are you?"

"I'm Aiyoku, Fai." I said with a bow, "A pleasure to meet you. I was just checking in on my friend, but it turns out, I've babysat most of the children." I messed up one of the boys' hair, "The rest I've met at parks and such while babysitting."

"I see. I'm Emi." I smiled at her, and kneeled down.

"You know kids," I whispered, "Mr. Hiei would like it a whole lot if you gave him a big, big hug." The kid's eyes lit up as they simultaneously glomped Hiei, who struggled under the pile of kids. I chuckled at the scene, just wondering what Yusuke would say if he were to see.

"Hiei, it's time for the kids to go nap, do you think you could cover it? Thank you." Emi smiled as she jogged out the exit and towards the department store.

"Well I'm off, unless…" I smiled knowingly at Hiei, there was NO WAY he could get these kids to bed without and experienced hand.

"Don't you dare." Hiei growled.

"Kids, would you like to explain manners to Mr. Hiei?" I smiled, raising one finger up in a teacher-like gesture.

"You say thank you after getting something, nice or not. You say please when you want something, or you say yes or say no." the children chimed in a memorized sync, like somebody who's saying the alphabet or a line to a poem.

Hiei twitched.

"Bye bye then~" I smiled.

"WAIT!" Hiei yelled out.

"Wait _what?_" I sang, still walking slowly to the exit as the kids began to complain and whine.

"Tch… Please wait." Hiei forced out in a pained voice.

"Oh what do you need, Hiei?" I said, as I turned around and smiled, "Just because you asked so _nicely._"

"Help me get these brats to bed." He growled, which resulted in crying and yelling from the insulted children.

"Pardon me? I didn't hear you properly, I don't think." I smiled as Hiei sent me the glare of all glares.

"_Please_ help me get these _children_ to bed." He growled through his teeth.

"Of course!" I smiled, "Children, would you care to show me how you guys get your futons out?" The children jumped up and into the house, rushing and arguing about who would do better. I followed in behind Hiei, who was cursing under his breath.

"Neh, neh! Mr. Hiei! Read us a story!" one of the braver boys complained.

"Read your own God da-" Hiei was once again cut off.

"Language~" I sang out. One of the girls, whose futon was close to me, yanked on my pant leg.

"Mr. Fai, could you please read us a story?" she asked, with a slight stutter, as the rest of the kids rang out with "Please and thank you!"

"Of course." I smiled, as I grabbed a book off the shelf.

"Hotaru no Hikari…"

~;`five minutes later`;~

"…After that, the two lived and glowed happily together on the banks of that stream. The end." I smiled, hearing the snores of all the children around the room. I had to retain my laughter as I noted that, Hiei too was asleep. "Of course… That means that I have to take advantage of this god given opportunity…" I sighed, "Well, let's see just how asleep he is." I grinned mischievously as I grabbed a permanent marker off the bench next to me and carefully began to doodle on Hiei's face. It would be a terrifying sight as soon as he found me, but oh well. It was so worth it.

These shorts are going to go on for whom knows how long… Until TNH ends, probably. See, Mo-mo is a slow writer, so I need something to entertain myself. Which is this. Enjoy


End file.
